Speak Up
by Teba Dattebayo
Summary: "Aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Suke. Selama ini aku hanya menebak-nebak..". "..Aku tidak akan tahu, kalau kau tidak memberi tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, rasakan, atau sesuatu terjadi padamu." SasuNaru. Boys Love.


"Waaaaaa! Aku terlambat, padahal ini baru hari kedua sekolah!" Seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari ke sekolah. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, Siswa kelas 1 SMA Konoha. Sekarang ia sedang berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi tiba-tiba...

"gyaaaa..." BRUAAK. "shhh aduh pakai jatuh segala, padahal sekolah sudah dekat, ayo Naruto sedikit lagi"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut mencoba berdiri.

"Aww I-ittai.. Kakiku sakit sekali. Sialnya aku hari ini" Naruto hanya bisa terduduk sambil mencoba mengurut kakinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

' _seharusnya tadi aku pura-pura sakit saja, dan meminta kaa-san menuliskan surat izin'_ batin Naruto

.

"Hei naiklah"

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati punggung lebar yang disodorkan oleh pemuda raven yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Lama Naruto menatap punggung itu sampai ia membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ka-kau ingin menggendongku? Aku ini berat." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Naik atau kutinggal, bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk?"

"b-baiklah, ano~mm.. terima kasih Sasuke"

"Hn. Pegangan yang erat." Dengan wajah yang masih merona Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke.

'bau mint' Naruto membatin

 **Naruto POV**

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa sampai aku mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke merupakan teman sekelasku selama 2 hari ini, tapi baru sekarang aku benar-benar berinteraksi dengannya. Menurut teman-temanku yang mengenalnya sejak MOS, Sasuke itu merupakan orang yang tampan, jenius, dan tergolong orang kaya namun dingin dan sangat pendiam. Tapi menurutku Sasuke itu orang yang baik, buktinya dia mau menolongku.

"Sudah selesai, kau keseleo lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah mmm~"

"Naruto Namikaze" sebelum masuk jam pertama aku diantar Sasuke ke UKS sekolah. Dan sekarang dia juga masih menungguku.

"ya Naruto-kun aku sudah memberikan obat pereda nyeri padamu, kau sudah bisa kembali ke kelasmu atau kau mau istirahat di sini?"

"Tidak terima kasih Shizune-san, aku akan ke kelas"

Setelah selesai dari UKS, Sasuke memapahku ke kelas. Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai hampir sekitar tiga puluh menit. Sensei heran melihat kedatangan kami, sebelum Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa bisa ku cegah ternyata hari itu aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

 **END OF NARUTO POV  
**

* * *

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Naruto duduk di kelas 1 SMA Konoha. Dia pun sudah memiliki banyak teman. Pribadi yang hangat, paras manis, tubuh yang lebih mungil dari lelaki seumurannya, serta sedikit ceroboh sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin melindunginya. Diantara itu semua, dia sudah memiliki sahabat yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara dan Kiba Inuzuka.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di meja Naruto mengobrol sambil menikmati bento masing-masing*jangan ditiru*

"aku jatuh cinta padanya semenjak kejadian keseleo itu" wajah naruto agak dihiasi rona merah

"Naru jatuh cinta pada Pangeran es itu?" ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Ya sudah tembak saja Naru-chan, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ya kan Gaara?" Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiayakan usul Kiba. "Tapi Sasuke itu orang yang menyeramkan, sebenarnya dia tampan dan jenius, sayangnya gak pernah tersenyum, dan orangnya sangat tertutup" kembali Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kiba.

"Tapi menurutku dia orang yang memiliki hati sangat baik, buktinya saat itu dia mau saja direpotkan olehku" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan perkataan Kiba.

"sudah cepat habiskan bentomu Naru-chan" ucap Gaara sembari menarik pipi naruto, sementara Kiba menarik sebelahnya berlawanan arah.

"ukh..behenti menhubit pifiku"-berhenti mencubit pipiku-

* * *

"Sasuke, aku Naruto Namikaze menyukaimu, mau kah kau jadi pacarku?"

Saat ini di dalam kelas hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menunduk tak berani menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya boleh." Jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto sangat senang.

"Tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa berkata-kata manis dan aku tak memiliki banyak waktu luang."

"Terima kasih Suke"

Naruto yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah senang dengan pernyataannya yang di terima oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, aku ada kerja part time"

"um ia, jaa Suke"

Keesokkan harinya. Saat jam istirahat. Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara dan Kiba.

"kau sukses Naru" Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar Naruto bercerita

"Sebaiknya kau mengajak Sasuke kencan Naruto dan harus berkesan, karena ini adalah kencan pertamamu. Sekarang kau temui Sasuke, kalau ada kemajuan cepat katakan pada kami hehehe"

"Oke akan mencari Sasuke, terima kasih sarannya"

Naruto mencari Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki tampan berambut raven itu sedang menyander dibawah pohon pada taman belakang sekolah, sepertinya dia tertidur. Naruto mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diri didekat Sasuke. Angin sepoi membelai rambut raven itu, membuat naruto tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

GREB!

Sebelum sempat menyentuh rambut itu, tangannya ditahan duluan oleh sang empunya rambut.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Aku ingin menyentuh rambutmu Suke" Polos sekali.

"Hn"

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Sabtu sore besok, apa Suke mau pergi kencan denganku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Maaf, hari itu aku juga ada kerja part time."

"Oh ia haha tidak apa-apa aku mengerti" Naruto tertawa hambar. Melihat hal itu Sasuke menjadi tidak tega.

"Tapi sesekali aku akan pulang sekolah bersamamu, mungkin sebentar bisa." Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan kaku.

"Terima kasih Suke" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke _'Bau mint'._

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya, bisakah kita kembali?"

Dengan senyum lima jarinya Naruto mengangguk.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, hampir sebulan semenjak mereka pacaran, teman-teman disekolah pun sudah mengetahui hubungan Sasuke bersama si manis Naruto. Banyak yang patah hati setelah mengetahui Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naruto, mau protes? Tentu tidak bisa, Sasuke punya segalanya, tampang, kekuasaan, dan otak cerdas, lagipula yang mengajak berpacaran duluan adalah lelaki pirang berwajah imut itu.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terlalu banyak mengalami kemajuan. Hampir sama dengan nilai matematika Naruto yang tidak mengalami kemajuan malah cenderung menurun. Tangannya memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan `ulangan harian` dengan angka 25 yang ditulis dengan spidol merah. Naruto terduduk lemas dibangkunya.

"Apa-apaan Kakashi-sensei itu, ia datang terlambat dan hanya membagikan hasil ulangan, juga memberi tugas yang banyak, setelah itu pergi begitu saja." Gerutu Naruto kesal

"Kiba, Gaara tolong aku~~ ajari aku ini matematika" Naruto hampir menangis sambil mengibaskan hasil ulangannya pada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Kau pasti bercanda Naru-chan, nilaiku hampir mirip denganmu dan sekarang kau minta diajariku? Tidak Naru, aku sudah berencana belajar bersama Shikamaru dari kelas sebelah"

"Gaara~~" Naruto memasang tampang memelas.

"Aku juga tidak bisa Naru, aku ada les privat."

"Kalian tega sekali, aku tau Kiba kau sedang PDKT dengan siswa dari kelas sebelah itu. Gaara pun sama seperti Kiba, bahkan dengan guru les privatmu yang bernama Hyuuga, yang ternyata sekelas sengan kita." Naruto berkata dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Pipinya menggembung dan memerah kesal.

 _'imut..'_ batin Kiba dan Gaara sama.

"Tunggu Naru bukannya Sasuke pintar Matematika, nilainya juga mendapat nilai sempurna" Kiba berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tapi dia pasti tidak bisa Kiba, dia ada kerja part time"

"hah? Dia kerja part time lagi? Apa dia tidak pernah punya waktu untukmu sedikit pun Naru? Kencan pun kalian tak pernah? Sekarang kau butuh bantuannya dan dia malah lebih memilih kerja part time, bukannya Uchiha itu termasuk keluarga konglomerat? Bisa-bisanya kamu pacaran sama orang tidak berperasaan seperti dia?"

"Sasuke punya waktu untukku kok, dia kadang pulang bersamaku."

"Oh ayolah Naru, jelaslah dia pulang bersamamu, rumahnya hampir searah dengan dirimu."

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan terlalu menekannya. Nah Naruto, maaf kami untuk saat ini belum bisa belajar bersamamu. Aku menyarankan kalau Sasuke tak bisa membantumu, kau bisa meminta bantuan Sai yang nilainya hampir sama seperti Sasuke." Ucap Gaara dengan nada lembut.

"ah ia juga, mungkin kalau Sai akan membantuku" Naruto bergegas mendekati Sai yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan buku sketsanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Gaara, Naruto bersama Sai?"

"Kurasa tidak, dibandingkan dengan tuan Uchiha itu untuk sekarang ini."

* * *

"Hai Sai-kun, apa kau sedang sibuk?" orang yang dipanggil pun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menggambar.

"oh halo Naru-chan, ada apa? Aku sedang tidak sibuk kok." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tapi kau tadi sedang menggambar"

"aku hanya bosan saja, jadi ada perlu apa Naru-chan?"

"ngg~ ano... begini aku mendapat nilai yang buruk saat ulangan matematika dan lusa adalah waktu untuk remedial. Mmm.. Bisakah Sai mengajariku?"

"Ia, sepulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke perpustakaan."

"Waaaah terima kasih Sai-kun"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

* * *

Waktu terus berlanjut tanpa bisa dihentikan. Intensitas pertemuan Sai dan Naruto makin sering.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah diiring oleh Naruto, bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, namun masih banyak siswa yang bertebaran dengan kesibukkan masing-masing.

"ngg.. ano.. Suke di dekat stasiun ada toko buku yang baru buka, apa kau mau jalan-jalan ke sana?"

"aku tak bisa" jawabnya singkat tanpa melirik Naruto.

"sekali ini saja Sasuke, apa tidak bisa?"

"..."

"Ku mohon, aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke"

"bukankah kadang kita pulang bersama"

"Tapi-"

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN TAK BISA!"

Naruto yang dibentak seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Ia, aku mengerti.. tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu" ucap naruto dengan suara bergetar disertai dengan kepala menunduk.  
Tanpa merasa bersalah Sasuke melenggang pergi. Para siswa yang belum pulang menyaksikan kejadian hal itu hanya bisa berbisik-bisik.

'sepertinya mereka putus"

'sepertinya begitu, akhir-akhir ini juga aku lebih sering melihat Naru-chan bersama Sai.'

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya berjalan gontai.

" _hahh~ mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang capek"_ batinnya positif, meski di hati kecilnya ia merasa sedih di perlakukan seperti itu.

* * *

"Apa benar kau putus dengan Sasuke?"

Saat ini Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba sedang duduk istirahat selesai jam olahraga, di bawah pohon yang cukup teduh dan sunyi.

"apa yang kau katakan Kiba? Aku tidak putus dengan Sasuke kok, kami baik-baik saja"

"Tapi semua membicarakan hubungan kalian yang katanya putus"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Naruto memaksakan senyumnya.

"Jangan berbohong Naru" sayangnya Gaara menyadari senyuman palsu itu.

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Sasuke ke toko buku, karena kami belum pernah kencan ataupun jalan-jalan bersama.." kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata sewarna langit itu. "..tapi dia malah membentakku..."

"...mungkin saat itu dia sedang lelah" Naruto tersenyum disertai air mata yang deras di pipi chubbynya.

Gaara hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto menangis sembari mengelus mahkota pirang itu perlahan. Yaahh mungkin ini yang Naruto butuhkan saat ini.

* * *

"Sasuke ayo pulang bersama" ucap Naruto seolah hari kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf tenta-"

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak seseorang berambut indigo bermata hampir seperti tanpa pupil*plakk*

"A-aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam dari mu. Terima kasih. Maaf baru mengembalikannya, padahal aku meminjamnya sebulan yang lalu. Kita berbeda kelas sih, jadi aku lupa"

"Tak apa-apa Hinata" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan pergi yang masih diikuti oleh Naruto. Saat ini Naruto agak sedikit cemburu dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

"Sasuke, Hinata itu siapa?"

"Dia teman semasa kecilku, adik sepupu Neji teman sekelas kita" jawab Sasuke agak ketus. Dijawab seperti itu Naruto tidak ingin bertanya lagi.

Mereka hampir mencapai pintu gerbang, tapi seseorang memanggil Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" orang itu berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"ada apa Neji?"

"Hinata tadi mencarimu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"ya"

"Syukurlah~.." saat menyadari ada Naruto di samping Sasuke Neji bertanya "..eh, kalian balikan lagi atau hanya sekedar pulang bersama?" Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Neji, hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Bukan urusanmu" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke malah memancing emosi yang sudah ditahan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun.. apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?.." dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. "..aku sangat cemas saat kita digosipkan putus atau... dari awal ini memang tak berbalas?" Naruto yang sadar berkata seperti itu lari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Hei Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji bingung.

"ck"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan langkah gontai.

"hah~ Sasuke pasti benci denganku, kemarin juga aku tiba-tiba kabur. Tapi akhirnya aku mengatakannya, aku selalu gelisah dengan hubungan kami.. ukh aku ingin pulang saja" batin Naruto.

WAAAA

Pssst.. Psst

Kyaa..

Saat memasuki gedung sekolah Naruto bingung, masalahnya ia hanya ingin mengambil bukunya di loker tapi banyak orang sedang berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik. Dengan wajah terkejut dia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri bersandar pada loker milik Naruto sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Suke? Sedang apa?"

"Ini.." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar merah pada Naruto "..kata penjualnya mawar merah sebagai tanda cinta. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, melihatmu begitu sabar menghadapiku, kau terlihat semakin manis. Dan aku juga minta maaf"

Naruto terkejut dan bahagia, bahkan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Wajahnya juga merona merah ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia manis.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun kau romantis sekali"

"Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan kami mendukung kalian kyaaa.."

Banyak yang mendukung mereka tapi tetap saja ada yang merasa patah hati karena hal itu.

"yaaah.. kukira Sasuke-kun sudah putus dengan Naruto"

"gagal sudah usahaku ingin mendekati Naru-chan yang manis dan menggemaskan itu"

Mendengar tanggapan dari orang-orang itu, wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam.

GREP!

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berlari ke arah atap, dengan menarik Naruto yang masih terlihat malu-malu. Begitu sampai di atap, Sasuke menutup pintu dan terduduk kelelahan setelahnya, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi apakah kau memaafkanku Naru?"

"I-ia.." jawab Naruto sambil menunduk. Telinganya tampak merah. Penasaran dengan ekspresi Naruto. Sasuke memegang dagu mungil pemuda pirang manis itu. Terkejut mendapati wajah merah yang menggemaskan. Kemudian mencium satu per satu pipi chubby itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini Suke?!"

"Soalnya kemarin kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku bukan orang yang romantis dan tak pandai mengekspresikan diri"

"Tapi bunga ini? Bukankah ini romantis?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang polos menggemaskan.

"Ini saran dari sahabat-sahabatmu yang terus menerorku, dan menyuruhku untuk lebih peduli lagi padamu"

"Tapi aku tak terlalu menuntut padamu Suke"

"Sayangnya aku sudah berhenti kerja part time"

"Benarkah?!" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya "tapi.. berarti itu karena aku ya?" pundaknya kembali merosot.

"Tidak. Ini murni karena keinginanku. Aku kerja part time untuk membuktikan pada Ayahku bahwa aku juga bisa mandiri. Tapi itu semua sudah selesai, aku memiliki waktu luang bersamamu" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau makin tampan saat tersenyum Sasuke" Kata Naruto jujur sambil spontan memeluk leher Sasuke.

"..."

"Hei Sasu-.. wah wajahmu memerah"

"ck.. ini semua karenamu Naru-chan"

"hehehe.. tapi kau juga lebih banyak berbicara pada hari ini"

"Sudah kukatakan ini karenamu" wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah naruto.

Dan...

CUP! Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu. Tidak ada paksaan, hanya ciuman lembut dan manis bagi mereka.

"Aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Suke. Selama ini aku hanya menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi padamu"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan sedikit lebih banyak bicara"

"Tentu saja! Itu harus ttebayo! Aku tidak akan tahu, kalau kau tidak memberi tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, rasakan, atau sesuatu terjadi padamu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil cemberut.

"ya ya.. tapi semua ini hanya untukmu Naru-chan" Dan sekali lagi Sasuke mencium pipi tembam itu.

"jadi.. apa kita bisa kembali ke kelas?"

"Kurasa hari ini kita bolos dulu"

Dan Sasuke kembali mencium naruto dengan lebih menuntut.

 **-END-**

Terima kasih telah membaca ^_^

Sebenarnya fict ini sudah pernah aku publish sebelumnya tapi hanya setengah bagian. Setelah aku lanjutkan ternyata pendek banget, jadi aku satuin aja(masih juga pendek) dan mempublish kembali dengan judul yang sama dattebayo!

Untuk selanjutnya boleh minta review, supaya kedepannya bisa buat fict yang lebih bagus lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih


End file.
